


Pulse 9

by coldfusion9797



Series: Pulse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Season/Series 12, Sharing a Bed, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Sam commits the worst sin of all. Set post 12.15.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Pulse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Pulse 9

**Author's Note:**

> I got some shitty comments on the last part, I deleted them because life is too short to listen to that crap. And you know what else life is too short for? Reading the 10th part in a series you don't like! Honestly, if this isn't your cup of tea, go spend your time better elsewhere. Good luck to you!
> 
> As for all those who understand and enjoy this series, thank you so much for your support! I really do appreciate it :)

It's been a hell of day, but then really, when isn't it a hell of day? This time in particular they got caught up in a hellhound hunt, he nearly got his throat ripped out, but that wasn't even the hardest part. The hardest part was when they got home, admitting to Dean that he'd lied, telling him that the cases they'd been working had come from the British Men of Letters. He'd kept it from Dean, knowing how much he hated the Brits, but lies had torn them apart before so he'd manned up and told the truth before it blew up in his face. He'd expected Dean to be angry, to yell and maybe give him the cold shoulder for a while, but yet again Dean had surprised him, he had taken a breath and thought it through, accepted the wisdom in working with these people towards the greater good, even if they are a bunch of snobs.

In the past, he and Dean have butted heads a lot, spent too much time fighting and dwelling on each other's mistakes. So he's glad they've both grown, both matured enough to accept each other's flaws, to understand and forgive each other when one of them does something the other doesn't agree with, to feel like they don't have to hide things from each other.

Lying in bed beside Dean, grateful for his understanding, Sam decides to voice it, how happy he is that they are a team, and that they can be adults about this kind of thing.

"Dean, I'm glad we could get this Men of Letters thing sorted without a fight."

He reaches over, runs a hand across Dean's chest, but Dean turns away from him, rolling over and pulling the blankets up under his chin. Okay, maybe they aren't as okay as he thought they were.

"You are dreaming if you think you're getting any."

"Dean, I said I was sorry I lied."

"And I believe you. I forgive you. But what you did to Baby? Well, that's different. I told you to take care of her. Broken windshield, dented hood..."

Did he just use the word 'adult' to describe Dean? His mistake.

"Okay. Goodnight, Dean."

"Actually, two broken windshields, dented roof too..." Dean continues to grumble into his pillow. "Gonna take me a week to knock her back into shape..."

Sam sighs and doesn't try again, he knows to choose his battles. Because there are some lines that can be crossed, and some that can't, there are things that Dean will tolerate and things that he won't, and messing with his car? Well, that's the greatest sin of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little filler before the last couple of parts in this series. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
